Love Triangles
by Hott4Jack
Summary: A new girl transfers to Hogwarts. Harry falls for her, but will she fall for him? I know it's been done many times before, but this actually has a plot! Please just read it and review, cuz i have less than 10! it makes me sad. :(
1. numero uno

A/n: we don't own Harry potter obviously or any other Harry potter character. We just own Audrey. (Our own character we made up.)  
  
It's the first day of school back at Hogwarts for the fifth year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sitting in the Gryffindor common room along with a couple other Griffyndors when Professor McGonagall brings in a new fifth year Hogwarts student who transfers from Durmstrang.  
  
Professor McGonagall: Audrey, this is your new common room. I am sure you will feel at home here. *McGonagall exits*  
  
Ron: (Amazed by her fine looks) How u doin?  
  
Audrey: (Turned off by his arrogance and flaming red hair) I was doing fine til I came here.  
  
Harry: Why? Don't you want to be here?  
  
Audrey: Do you think I want to be here? I miss my little Chimmy-chonga back at Durmstrang.  
  
Ron: (To Harry) I can tell she's from Durmstrang.  
  
Audrey: So when does the mail get delivered here? I am expecting a letter from Viktor Krumm. He's a FAMOUS quidditch player.  
  
Hermione: Why would Viktor Krumm be writing to you?  
  
Audrey: Why wouldn't my boyfriend be writing to me?  
  
*The trio's jaws drop *  
  
Hermione: Your b-b-boyfriend?  
  
Audrey: Yeah, we've been going out for 2 years, are you a big fan or something? I could maybe get an autograph for you.  
  
Hermione: I'll give you an autograph! Of my fist in your face!! *Goes after Audrey *  
  
*Hermione chases Audrey around the common room *  
  
Audrey mistakenly runs away up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.  
  
Harry: I better go get her. *Goes upstairs *  
  
Ron: So tell us Hermione, how does it feel to be in second place for once in your life, eh?  
  
Hermione: There has to be some mistake. Viktor loves me! She has to be lying! She is just trying to impress us!  
  
Ron: Well she certainly impressed me!  
  
Hermione: I'll be upstairs writing to Viktor. There has to be some reasonable explanation!  
  
Ron: Yeah, he's a player, and I don't mean of Quidditch.  
  
Hermione: *Glares at Ron * At least he plays the field and doesn't just watch it like you!!!  
  
Ron: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Hermione: I've never seen you with a girlfriend, Ron, now have I? (Runs upstairs)  
  
*** Harry: Um. are you ok in here? You went into the wrong dormitory and you haven't come out yet.  
  
Audrey: I should have known. famous people think they're better than everyone else and they can play with other's emotions.  
  
Harry: (Sits down next to her on his bed) Well, not all famous people are bad. *Looks into her eyes and smiles sheepishly *  
  
Audrey: *Compelled with anger, she decides to seek revenge against Viktor for playing her. She thinks to herself: What is a better way to get him jealous than by going out with someone more famous than he is? And who would that more famous person be? She looks across the bed, truly noticing for the first time the lightning scar *  
  
Harry: (turns red with embarrassment) Don't worry, Hogwarts isn't that bad. The only teacher you need to worry about is Professor Snape. He loathes anyone from Gryffindor.  
  
Audrey: I'm not worried, as long as you're here.  
  
Harry: Well, it's getting late. You should get some rest. It is going to be a busy day tomorrow.  
  
Audrey: (Gets up and walks toward door keeping her eyes on Harry) Thank you for everything, Harry. Bye!  
  
BOOM!  
  
Harry: Are you all right Audrey? You should make sure doors are open before you walk through them.  
  
Audrey: Thanks; I'll keep that in mind. 'Night!  
  
*** 


	2. numero dos

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Audrey are heading to Transfiguration. There is an uncomfortable tension between Audrey and Hermione. Audrey disregards Ron and Hermione and focuses her attention on Harry.  
  
Audrey: Harry, this first week of school has been really great all thanks to you. I was really nervous about coming here but since I've met you it's been really easy.  
  
Harry: I'm glad you feel that way. I really am glad you came this year too.  
  
*Audrey and Ron keep walking to their class *  
  
Hermione: (Thinks she is whispering to herself) Well I'm not!  
  
Harry: It's not her fault that your boyfriend was cheating on you!  
  
Hermione: I can't believe you are on her side! You! Of all people!  
  
Harry: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Hermione: I thought you would understand. You are my closest friend! Well, at least you used to be.  
  
Harry: Did it ever come to mind that Krumm cheated on her too? Come on, we're gonna be late. *Walks to class *  
  
*Hermione stands there for a few seconds, then rushes to Transfiguration *  
  
*** That night, Hermione is tossing and turning in her sleep and hears Audrey talking in her sleep. (They share a dormitory.)  
  
Audrey: (in her sleep) It's a sure way for Viktor to be jealous. Give him a taste of his own medicine. Harry is the perfect choice. *Snores VERY loudly * I can ask him out tomorrow.. he will definitely say yes.  
  
Hermione: (to herself) That @$#%ing %$#%@!!!!!  
  
*** At breakfast the next morning Hermione was evil toward Audrey. She kept glaring and scowling at her. The others figured she was still angry about the love triangle with Krumm. But Hermione was torn inside. She didn't know whether to tell Harry that Audrey was using her, or to just keep quiet so Harry doesn't get even angrier with her. She decided to just keep quiet.  
  
As the week went on, Audrey's obvious flirting with Harry was now hardly noticeable. It was as if she wasn't trying as hard and was just being herself. Well, that was enough for Harry. He adored her. (They are now going out.) Hermione was still cautious around Audrey, but found that she wasn't all that bad of a person. She still remembered what Audrey said in her sleep though. She decided to confront her while they were relaxing in the common room after dinner.  
  
Hermione: Hey Audrey, can I talk to you for a second?  
  
Audrey: Um, sure.  
  
*They walk over to a corner for privacy *  
  
Hermione: Audrey, one night I heard you talk in your sleep, and you said that.. well, basically that you were using Harry to get back at Viktor. Is that true?  
  
Audrey: Oh, um. Ok, to be honest with you, I was using him at first. Then I discovered what a wonderful person he was, and I started to like him. A lot.  
  
Hermione: Not just because he is famous?  
  
Audrey: (with a zoned out-day dreamy look) He isn't just famous, he is a hero.  
  
*Out of nowhere the song "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias starts playing *  
  
Hermione: So how do you feel about Viktor?  
  
Audrey: I love him like a stick up my ass.  
  
Hermione: Me too, I can never look at him again.  
  
Audrey: Speaking of sticks up people's asses, what's up with that Malfoy dude?  
  
Hermione: He is such a pain.  
  
Audrey: I figured. He looks like the type of person who thinks he is better than everyone else.  
  
Hermione: Exactly. He is that type. He called me a mudblood.  
  
Audrey: Oh no! That's terrible! But, who cares what he says? He is a loser.  
  
Hermione: You said it, sistah!  
  
Audrey: Yeah! Who does he think he is, anyway?  
  
Hermione: He is a self-absorbed, self-centered, freak.  
  
Audrey: There are a lot of guys out there like that. Us girls have to stick together!  
  
*Out of nowhere the song "Independent Woman" by Destiny's Child comes on *  
  
Hermione: At least you have Harry.  
  
Audrey: Yep, I'm lucky.  
  
*** 


	3. numero tres

Ron: So, Harry how's it going with Audrey?  
  
Harry: I like her a lot, but things are starting to stay the same. There is no excitement anymore. I just think we need move a little faster. We need to move our relationship to the next level.  
  
Ron: And what would that level be?  
  
Harry: You wouldn't know. It's around third base, and you haven't even left home plate for first yet.  
  
Ron: Ouch, that's harsh Harry. I wouldn't expect you to say anything like that. Besides how would you know if I've ever had a girlfriend? It's not like we've spent anytime together since Audrey got here.  
  
Harry: Come on Ron let's be serious. You're not all that and a bag of potato chips. Look I got to go meet Audrey. I'll talk to you when I get back.  
  
Ron: Well, some people might. Don't bother talking to me when you get back. I'm not going to be here and I don't want to talk to you anyways.  
  
Harry: What, you got a hot date or something? *Laughs and exits *  
  
Ron: (To himself) As a matter of fact I do. I better go get ready.  
  
*** Harry and Audrey are sitting alone in the front courtyard watching the sunset.  
  
Audrey: Harry, is something wrong? You haven't been yourself lately.  
  
Harry: Well, I love spending time with you, but I feel that we have been seeing each other long enough to go intensify our relationship.  
  
Audrey: Intensify, how so?  
  
Harry: By doing this. (Leans in and starts to kiss her.)  
  
* Off in the distance a dark figure emerges from the shadows. *  
  
Krum: Audrey is that you? Get off of her punk!  
  
* Krum, with vicious rage and jealousy, lunges at Harry and starts throwing his fists at him *  
  
Harry: Hey, chill out man. What's your problem?  
  
Krum: You're making out with my girlfriend that's my problem.  
  
Harry: Last time I checked she wasn't your girlfriend anymore. Not since you were two-timing her with Hermione.  
  
Krum: Hermione, I was never serious about her. I was away from home for a long time. I was lonely. I wanted some hunka-hunka burning love. I never meant to hurt you Audrey.  
  
* Elvis song plays in the distance*  
  
Harry: That's no excuse. You may be a professional Quidditch player, but you don't know anything about being a boyfriend.  
  
Krum: You wanna take this outside?  
  
Harry: Umm.dude, we are outside.  
  
Krum: Don't be smart with me boy. I can crush you like a bug.  
  
Harry: I doubt that, who won the Triwizard Tournament?  
  
Krum: That wasn't fair. I was under a spell. Look, you may be some famous hero here, but to me your just some little schoolboy with a little too much ego.  
  
Harry: I don't appreciate your tone. You're the one with the ego problem. You think you're good enough to cheat on Audrey with my best friend.  
  
Krum: I didn't cheat on her. Look, Audrey, we need to talk without scar face here.  
  
Harry: Audrey doesn't need to talk to scum like you. She knows you're no good for her. She's got someone better.  
  
Krum: Who? You?  
  
Harry: Yeah, me, got a problem with that?  
  
Krum: As a matter of fact I do. * Krum pushes him to the ground *  
  
Harry: What did you do that for?  
  
Krum: I was sick and tired of listening to your whiny, squeaky voice.  
  
Harry: Yeah, well I'm a little sick and tired of looking at your demented, unibrowed face.  
  
Krum: You don't scare me. You're nothing more than a puny loser with -  
  
Harry: (Punches him)  
  
Krum: (Lying on the ground his stomach) - - with a good left hook.  
  
Harry: That's right you dirty, pathetic idiot.  
  
Krum: (Standing up) Well at least I'm not an appalling freak who hasn't hit puberty yet.  
  
Harry: Oh yeah, well you're an annoying wimp who has the brain the size of an ant.  
  
Krum: You're so stupid, your IQ is - 100.  
  
Harry: That's it. I'm not wasting my time fighting with you. You're not worth my time.  
  
Krum: Everybody may think your a hero with great powers, but to me you just a spoiled and arrogant chump.  
  
Harry lunges at Krum and the two start wrestling in the courtyard.  
  
Audrey: You guys! Stop it! Look, if you are going to fight over me it's just not worth it. For either of you. I'm sorry.  
  
*Starts to walk away *  
  
Harry: Audrey, wait. I thought you liked me! Krum cheated on you! He deserves to be pounded to the ground.  
  
Krum: How many times do I have to tell you! I didn't cheat on her!  
  
Audrey: It's not about that. If you guys can't get along, I just can't do it.  
  
Krum: Audrey, wait.  
  
Audrey: There's no use.  
  
*Walks back up to castle * 


	4. numero quatro

Audrey and Krum are sitting in the grand hall later that night. They are alone and discussing the earlier events of the day.  
  
Audrey: Why did you really come? What is there for you here?  
  
Krum: I needed to see you. You left so suddenly and I never got a chance to see what you intentions for us were. Besides, I'm not in school anymore and I don't have to go to Bulgaria for two more weeks to begin practice.  
  
Audrey: I'm sure you're going to tell Hermione the same thing.  
  
Krum: I was never serious about Hermione. She was just really nice to me and I got along with her well. She was one of the few people that I actually liked here last year. I needed her for support to help me make it through the year, but even though we were really close, I never intended to become her boyfriend. We just keep in touch now as FRIENDS. Nothing more.  
  
Audrey: She thought you guys were more than friends.  
  
Krum: Well, we weren't. Trust me. I only thought about you. You are the only one I care about.  
  
Audrey: You mean that?  
  
Krum: Of course I do. * He leans in and they kiss *  
  
* Off in the corner, Harry walks in and sees them. His heart broken, he runs back upstairs to the dormitory.  
  
*** A few days later, Audrey is talking with Harry in the common room after Krum has left. She is unaware that Harry saw her and Krum kissing, but Harry is still very hurt and mad at her. Audrey is unsure about he should stay with because she still has feelings for both Harry and Krum.  
  
Audrey: Harry, look I'm sorry about these last couple of days. We haven't gotten to hang out that much and really talk about what happened between you and Krum in the courtyard.  
  
Harry: There's nothing to talk about. He had no right to talk to me like that, and I was just defending myself. Besides, it's over now. Let's just forget about it.  
  
Audrey: Well, he's gone now. So we don't have to worry about it.  
  
Harry: (sarcastically) You must be so sad.  
  
Audrey: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Harry: I know you'd rather be with him. I saw you kissing him a couple nights ago. How could I be so stupid. I bet you only went out with me to get back at him.  
  
Audrey: That's not true. I end up really liking you.  
  
Harry: Ended up? What's that supposed to mean? Didn't you like me to begin with?  
  
Audrey: Well, umm... I wasn't sure at first. I was just on the rebound.  
  
Harry: I can't believe you could do this to me. You were just trying to get back at him. I should have seen right through you.  
  
Audrey: Harry, don't do this. I really like you. I'm so confused. Let's just start over.  
  
Harry: No. Our entire relationship has been based on a lie and I don't want to deal with it anymore. Stick a fork in us, we're done.  
  
* Harry storms into the boys' dormitory, leaving Audrey crying in the common room. 


	5. numero cinco

The next day Harry, Ron, Hermione and Audrey are sitting in the common along with a few others. There is an uneasy aura in the room between the four, especially Harry and Audrey, but they are putting up with each other for Ron and Hermione's sake.  
  
Audrey: I'm so bored. Let's do something.  
  
Hermione: Like what?  
  
Ron: I dunno..anyone up for a game of chess?  
  
Harry: You've only beaten me at that 10,000 times today.  
  
Ron: And it never gets old!  
  
Audrey: Hey, do you guys know how to play truth or dare?  
  
Hermione: Yeah! That is the perfect idea!  
  
Harry: I don't really want to. I'll just watch. Besides I've had bad experiences with that game.  
  
Ron: Like what?  
  
Harry: I would rather not say.  
  
Hermione: Come on Harry. It will be better with four people. It will be fun. Please, just play with us.  
  
Harry: Fine, let's just get this over with.  
  
Hermione: Ron, do you know how to play?  
  
Ron: Nope.  
  
Hermione: Okay, well, you sit in a circle, and someone starts it off by spinning a bottle. The person who spun the bottle asks "truth or dare" to the person the bottle points to. If that person picks truth, he is asked a question and has to answer it. If that person picks dare, he is dared to do something. Get it? Got it? Good!  
  
Ron: Riiiiiiiiiiight  
  
Audrey: I'll get the bottle. Accio bottle! *A bottle comes flying down the stairs to the girls' dormitory and Audrey catches it *  
  
Audrey: Okay, let's sit in a circle.  
  
Hermione: I'll start. *Spins bottle * Hmmmmmmm Harry!  
  
Harry: Oi!  
  
Hermione: Truth or dare?  
  
Harry: (Uneasily) Truth.  
  
Hermione: *Thinks * *An imaginary light bulb appears over her head * What was your bad experience with truth or dare?  
  
Harry: Oi, do I have to?  
  
Hermione: YES! TELL ME!!  
  
Harry: All right!! Well, the Dursleys' forced me to. I was dared to flirt with the next guest that came to the door. Well, it wasn't a guest; it was the mailman with the day's post. Need I say more?  
  
Everyone is rolling on the floor laughing. When they finally get themselves together, Ron spins the bottle. It lands on Audrey.  
  
Ron: Audrey, Truth or dare?  
  
Audrey: Dare!  
  
Ron: I dare you to stand up on that table and sing the next song that comes on the radio.  
  
Audrey: Cool! I love singing! Let me get my radio. Accio radio! (A/N: ok, I know the radio wouldn't work with all the magic, but use your imagination!)  
  
*She turns on Radio Disney (A/N: I don't own the song or radio Disney) and the song "All I can do" by Jump5 is playing.  
  
Audrey gets up on the table and belts out her powerful voice:  
  
"I know some people say, that opposites attract If that's the truth then we, we will be together forever It's like I got nothing to do but think about you I've got all the time in the world If you look at my heart, you'll know from the start That it's all I can do not to think about you!  
  
I gave you a good reason To walk out that door Let me tell I've learned a thing or two And I'm so amazed at the things you do Now don't let me go, oh no!  
  
I know some people say, that opposites attract If that's the truth then we, were meant to be together forever It's like I got nothing to do but think about you I've got all the time in the world If you look at my heart, you'll know from the start That it's all I can do not to think about you!"  
  
Audrey steps down from the table. Everyone in the room applauds, although some more than others.  
  
Audrey: *Bows * Thank you, thank you very much!  
  
Hermione: Okay Harry your turn.  
  
Harry: *Spins the bottle, and to his distress it lands on Audrey. * I don't think I want to play anymore, Hermione, you ask for me. *Stands up to go to the dormitory*  
  
Audrey: Wait, Harry, don't leave. I want you to play.  
  
Harry: (Reluctantly sits back down) Okay, Truth or Dare?  
  
Audrey: Truth.  
  
Harry: *Still upset with her, tries to think of a humiliating and evil question * If you had to choose between Krum and me who would you choose?  
  
To be continued....Dun dun dun!!!!! 


End file.
